


Welcome Home

by star_buckys



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: As soon as the door opened, Bucky launched himself at Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. Steve barely faltered, responding almost immediately and laughing into the kiss. "Missed you too, Buck."





	

Three weeks. It'd been three long, lonely weeks without Steve. Bucky wasn't needed for this particular mission (that was only supposed five days at most), but he regretted not going anyway immensely. Though they weren't unhealthily co-dependent anymore - admittedly, things were rough when Bucky first came back - that didn't mean they liked spending time this much time apart considering everything they've been through.

And of course Steve wasn't helping at all as he kept sexting Bucky about all the plans he had for when he got back.

(He was specifically teasing him about breathplay - they'd discussed it before when they first got together but hadn't done anything yet.)

Thank fuck Steve let him know he'd be home tonight, and that everyone made it out mostly unscathed. Once he got home, Bucky planned on keeping Steve within cuddling distance for the next three days at least, that's for damn sure.

Bucky settled on the couch with a book. Soon after, his text tone for Steve sounded and he jumped off the couch, not caring that his book fell to the floor, probably losing his place as he checked his phone.

_On my way home_

Bucky didn't think his smile could get any wider.

_good, see you soon <3_

Bucky placed his phone back on the table then sat back on the couch, picking up his book, but he didn't get far as he kept glancing up at the door.

As soon as the door opened, Bucky launched himself at Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. Steve barely faltered, responding almost immediately and laughing into the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Steve flipped them around, pushing Bucky back against the door (which certainly is one way to close it) and murmuring, "Missed you too, Buck."

Bucky smiled into the kiss, biting Steve's lower lip and tugging on it gently, then slipped his left hand under Steve's shirt, running it up his abs to his chest, teasing a nipple between his thumb and index finger, eliciting a soft moan from his boyfriend. Steve nuzzled his neck, biting and sucking up to his jaw, then slotted a thigh between Bucky's, who just can't help but spread his legs further apart until they're grinding against each other frantically, their kisses swallowing their noises.

Beaming, Steve picked him up effortlessly and carried him to their bathroom, Bucky's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, their mouths not parting for more than a few seconds. Bucky ended up pressed against the wall, his hands running down Steve's back to squeeze his ass and grinding against him. A moment later Steve's hand slid up to the back of Bucky's neck. "There's so much I want to do to you tonight."

Bucky practically purred at that. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well for starters, you should get out of those clothes."

"Yes sir," Bucky replied with a smirk as he tugged his own shirt off while Steve did the same. They moved away from each other long enough for Bucky to strip off the rest of his clothes as Steve watched him with an expression of pure lust. Bucky pressed against Steve again, kissing him deeply as his left hand trailed down Steve's body, waiting for permission to finish undressing him. Steve nodded, and Bucky did with such urgency, like all he wanted was to get him naked and get a hand on Steve's cock, which was a completely accurate statement, actually. Bucky stripped him hurriedly before pressing their naked bodies together, cocks rubbing against each other, creating wonderful friction. Their mouths met again, both of them moaning into the kiss before Bucky leaned down to lick Steve's nipple, pressing the flat of his tongue against it before sucking it into his mouth as his right hand played with his other nipple. He ran his left hand down Steve's abs to rest on his waist, causing Steve's breath to stutter. They smashed their lips together again as Bucky's hand moved down to stroke Steve's cock, causing him to groan and thrust forward into Bucky's hand.

Steve's cock was hot and heavy in his hand, and their kisses grew sloppy and desperate as Bucky stroked Steve slowly, biting his collar bone then soothing the spot with his tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp. "C'mon Buck, stop teasing."

"Stop telling me what to do, punk."

Steve laughed. "I know for a fact you love it, jerk," every few words punctuated with short gasps, and God, Bucky loved hearing just how much this was affecting him. He still managed to sound smug though, but Bucky couldn't argue because they both knew how true that was.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Grinning, Steve gently pushed down on his shoulders, and Bucky immediately sunk to his knees and kissed his thigh.

"You're so good for me, Buck, look so pretty on your knees."

He preened at the praise as Steve rested his hands in his hair then tugged on it hard, causing Bucky to moan loudly and unrestrained. Fuck, he loved it when Steve got rough with him. Without warning, Steve pulled Bucky forward, pressing Bucky's face to his cock and looked down Bucky, pupils blown. Not breaking eye contact, Bucky opened his mouth to lick the tip of Steve's cock before taking him into his mouth. Steve fucking him always felt incredible, but Bucky _loved_ sucking his dick. He tasted so goddamn good, and Bucky thoroughly enjoyed the noises Steve made as he lost control.

Steve tossed his head back, moaning as Bucky deep-throated him. "Fuck, your mouth babe."

Bucky whined around him before pulling back to look up at Steve, eyes wide and glassy. "Please do." He could hear the desperation in his own voice, and judging by the way his hips canted forward, so could Steve.

"Not really what I meant but twist my arm why don't you."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky took Steve's cock back into his mouth, grabbing Steve's ass and pulled him forward, relaxing his jaw, looking up at Steve, who quickly got with the program. Bucky whimpered around him in response as Steve teasingly canted his hips forward. Steve smirked down at him then started fucking his mouth in earnest, one hand in his hair and the other resting on the back of his neck, gently holding Bucky in place. Moving almost on its own volition, Bucky's metal hand moved down to stroke his cock as Steve moaned above him. "That's it, Buck, ah, so good."

Bucky groaned from the praise and the pressure around his cock, spreading pre-come down his length. He gagged slightly when Steve's cock hit the back of his throat, and he loved it.

Too soon after he started Steve pushed him back, and Bucky made an embarrassing sound at the loss, burying his face in Steve's thigh. "I don't wanna come yet, wanna fuck you before I do." The hand on Bucky's neck gripped him even tighter with just the right amount of pressure to ground him, and Bucky's breath hitched, loving the pressure, wanting- needing more.

Bucky sucked a hickey on his thigh. "Who says you can't do both?"

"Not right now Buck. Humor me?"

Sighing as if that was a huge imposition, Bucky stood up and kissed Steve lazily, one hand still on his ass while his metal hand moved up his abs. "Alright, but later I want you to come on my face."

Laughing, Steve brushed his lips over Bucky's jaw then bit down and tugged on his earlobe, right on the border of pleasure and pain, just how Bucky liked it. "Mmm, maybe if you're good."

In one smooth motion, Steve picked Bucky up and practically threw him onto the bed before crawling on top of him. Bucky let out a breathy curse as Steve ground their hips together. "I've thought about this all fucking day, Stevie," he murmured. "Actually, the whole time you were gone."

Panting hard, Steve kissed down his neck then started jerking them both off. "Tell me what you thought about."

Bucky groaned, struggling to remain coherent. "You already had me down on my knees, you know how much we both love that." Steve hummed in agreement as he sucked on Bucky's neck. "God, I thought about your tongue in me, making me come with that alone." Steve groaned then kissed him again, his hand moving faster over both their cocks. "I thought about you fucking me. God, I want your cock in me, _please_ ," he begged, breathing raggedly, too far gone to care about the desperation in his voice. "Need you to fuck me, Steve. I need it so badly."

He felt Steve chuckle into his ear before he moved down to bite Bucky's jaw. "Aren't you demanding tonight."

"You've been away too long. I've missed you, missed you inside me. Now just shut up and fuck me."

Steve laughed. "I suppose I can do that." He bit Bucky's jaw lightly. "Okay, lie on your stomach and don't move. Can you do that for me, love?"

Bucky smiled then did what Steve asked, shivering when he felt fingers ghosting over his spine followed by open-mouthed kisses that began at the sensitive scars on Bucky's shoulder, stopping at his tailbone. Pulling apart his ass cheeks, Steve slowly trailed his tongue down over Bucky's hole to his perineum then back up to trace his rim. Steve's tongue was so hot and wet as he pushed it inside Bucky, who couldn't help but rock back into Steve's face, fucking himself against Steve's tongue. The pleased sounds Steve made in return were muffled by his current action, but Bucky could feel them vibrating against his ass. Steve loved eating him out just as much as Bucky loved sucking his cock, and Bucky was more than happy to indulge him.

Steve withdrew his tongue all too soon to slick up his fingers, leaving Bucky a whimpering mess, feeling too empty without Steve's tongue. That was quickly remedied when a finger breached him, followed by a second, stretching Bucky's loosened hole even more. "I thought I told you not to move."

"'M sorry sir, it just felt so good."

Steve smiled and kissed him filthily. "That's alright just this once." When Steve's finger hit his prostate Bucky cried out, spreading his legs wider. "More Stevie, please, I need your cock in me, c'mon, fuck me so hard I can feel it tomorrow."

Steve _growled_ and flipped Bucky over, kissing him filthily as he used more lube to slick himself up. He slid into Bucky, filling him up so perfectly, drawing out loud moans from both of them. Pulling back out almost all the way, Steve rolled his hips forward slowly, teasingly. Bucky whined and wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to encourage Steve to really fuck him but couldn't due to Steve suddenly gripping his hips, pressing them into the bed. Steve was smirking, the bastard.

"Please, please fuck me Stevie."

Steve leaned down to kiss him, licking into Bucky's mouth. Ending the kiss far too soon, Steve bit his collar bone hard enough to leave teeth marks behind, not quite breaking the skin. "You want that?"

"Yes! Yes, I want it so badly. I'll be so good for you."

Steve smiled, kissing Bucky again without finesse, hard and wet and perfect. "I know you will baby."

As Bucky smiled against his lips as they kissed again, Steve slammed into him, and Bucky practically howled. Keeping up this brutal pace, Steve's cock hit Bucky's prostate on almost every thrust.

Digging his nails into Steve's skin and raking them down his shoulder blades, hopefully leaving marks behind, Bucky moaned. "I'm gon- gonna come."

"Not yet," Steve panted in his ear then trailed his lips down his neck to suck a bruise on his collarbone. Moments later, Steve wrapped a hand around Bucky's neck, resting there firmly. He squeezed ever-so-slightly, and Bucky smiled blissfully. Steve kissed him hungrily then started fucking him again, harder and faster, keeping his hand where it was, thumb stroking his jaw, increasing the pressure on Bucky's throat. He could still breathe, but just barely, and it felt so good - _Steve_ felt so good - and he wanted to come so badly. Steve released Bucky's neck long enough to ask "color?" and get Bucky's breathy "green" in response before applying pressure again.

Bucky felt like he was floating; only aware of the weight of Steve's body, Steve inside him, Steve's hand around his throat. Everything else faded away as he relaxed, letting Steve take control, giving Bucky exactly what he needs. Steve's teeth tugged on his earlobe and demanded, "Come for me, Buck." With a choked cry, Bucky did just that. Steve came seconds later, releasing the hold on Bucky's neck as he collapsed on top of him.

He slowly started to come back to himself as Steve nuzzled his jaw, softly speaking though Bucky didn't totally process it at first.

"-so good, Buck." Steve pressed a few kisses into his neck, each one on a bruise left behind by his fingers. "Can you check in with me, babe?"

"Mmm," Bucky buried his face in Steve's chest, still needing a bit more time to fully come back to himself. Steve rubbed his back as Bucky found his voice again. "Fuck me, that was amazing."

"I'm pretty sure I already did that."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but was unable to stop the corner of his from mouth curling upwards. "Smart ass."

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath before trading lazy kisses. Steve pulled out of him, leaving Bucky feeling empty but still satisfied, then nuzzled Bucky's neck, kissing the place on his jaw where Steve's thumb had been resting moments ago. Curiously, Bucky reached up to press on one of the spots, a soft noise escaping at the twinge from the bruise that formed, his spent cock twitching slightly.

Smiling, Steve kissed him sweetly. "Good?" Bucky smiled back as he nodded. "So it wasn't too much?"

Bucky stretched, reveling in the pleasant soreness that sparked up his spine. "No babe I needed that, thank you."

Steve kissed his temple. "I'm glad."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a bit until Steve spoke again. "You okay if I leave for a moment? I'll be right back, I promise."

"Yeah, I'm good; I'm not locked in anymore."

Pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, Steve slid out of their bed to get a cloth to clean them up. As Steve walked away, Bucky admired both his ass and the scratches he left on his back, thrilled that they both marked each other up, and Bucky saw it as physical proof they belonged to each other.

Once Steve was done cleaning them off, he flopped back on the bed, pulling Bucky close. Bucky rested his head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and nudging his leg between Steve's thighs. Bucky sighed happily when Steve carded his fingers through his hair, almost petting him. He kissed then nuzzled Steve's chest, hearing a soft, content noise from his partner. "I really missed you. I don't care what anyone else says, next time I'm going with you."

Steve chuckled. "Okay, Buck." Bucky felt Steve press a kiss to the top of his head. "And I missed you too."

"Love you."

Steve kissed the top of his head. "Love you too."

Bucky hummed. "Say that again?"

Chuckling, Steve lifted Bucky's face to give him a chaste kiss. "I love you, Buck."

Bucky drifted off to sleep, smiling softly as he listened to Steve's heartbeat while Steve gently played with his hair.


End file.
